Duck Hunt The Legend of Emmett Griswold
by TheTradgedistWhoBecameALover
Summary: A lost and confused man finds himself in unknown territories lookign for a way out only to find himself as the last hope of a breed of creatures looking to change history


Duck Hunt: The Legend of Emmett Griswold

Back in the year 1985 on May 13th, there was a young whippersnapper like you who happened to fall upon a bitter land of desperate and helpless creatures.

They were defending their land against an unknown enemy. Who might that enemy be ask you, well sit back and relax as I tell you of the legend of a young man by the name of Emmett Griswold.

It was late on a Thursday night when a young man happened to crash his car on a deserted highway

Startled he was when he found a sign saying he was nowhere near his home

Closing the car doors behind him he put his hands in his pockets and headed towards a convenience store

Criss-crossing over the middle of the road he wandered off the side into the forest only to find himself a lot further away then he imagined

Gone were those warm summer breezes and in with the chill of an arctic wind

Though Emmett knew he wasn't in Kansas anymore he knew that survival was his key to getting out of this place

Turning left and right he wandered through an endless ice maze

And just as he rounded another corner something fly by behind him that made his eyes turn red and his lunges nearly collapse.

Holy Cow what was that! He shouted

And nothing more remained other then a grey feather that fell into his hand

He stuck it inside his coat pocket and continued on only to find out he was pretty much stuck in the maze

A few hours had passed and yet he had nothing to eat

Falling to his knees in defeat he looked up at the sky and gave out a cry of frustration and guilt

Then suddenly another bright flash went screaming by over his head

This one burned the top of his hat and made a black mark on his

He painfully rubbed the black mark and whispered what the hell is going on here?

Eventually Emmett would find his way out of the countless maze and would spot a brown dog sleeping in the snow

Slowly and cautiously he approached the dog and patted his head to see if he was alive

The dog lifted his eyes to see someone standing there over him

He lifted his heavy lips and muttered what is it you disturb my sleep for?

Emmett rubbed his head and looked around asking where exactly this is?

You came all the way here to ask me that! Why this is the land of Ducks and Dogs!

Do not be deceived by my appearance for everyone here has been turned into some hideous form!

Emmett still tried to make sense of this

Well maybe you can help me then by answering exactly what it was that goes shooting past me in the air every so often?

The dog fell back asleep before he could answer his question

Emmett tried waking him but it was no use, he'd just have to continue on

As we walked along the snow cleared up a ways and a village came into view

His walking turned into running as he sprinted towards the town and hoping to get some answers from the people.

He stopped midway in his tracks to be shocked by the townspeople…for they were all dogs!

Each one looking exactly the same as they barked at each other; some were in barrels of root beer while others make conversation with each other

Sitting down on the edge of the stairway there sat a dog behind him

Why you are not like others around here, where are you from? He asked

Emmett didn't know whether to answer or keep his mouth shut.

Well, he asked, you're not going to fall asleep on me…are you?

He laughed deeply and said why of course not, you're thinking about sleepless that guard the gate to this town.

If his name is sleepless then why is he SLEEPING!

It's a long story son; I'll just say that he's not exactly the brightest dog here

So what exactly is your name and purpose for being here?

Well, Emmett said, my name is Emmett and I don't know exactly why I'm here, I just kind of lost my way and ended up in this snowy valley.

Quite odd indeed, the dog said, my name is courage and I'm the fair mayor of this town

If you've noticed by now there is indeed a strange beam of light that can be seen shooting through the town at times. You don't want to be in its way when it passes otherwise you may not be so lucky.

Do we know EXACTLY what it is? I mean other then a beam of light, Emmett asked.

No I'm afraid we don't, none of us have had the courage to step in front of it or to harm it for we don't know what would happen it that occurred.

Emmett stood up and took his jacket off, well if no one will find out what that thing is then I will!

Courage couldn't believe what he was hearing but shrugged and said, well if you're willing to do it then you'll have to know where to go. It'll be a long trip but should you succeed then all of this will disappear and we'll be returned to our original form. Your first task will be timing the beam right so you can see where it is going and head in that direction. You'll know you're on the right track when you see the beams starting to get faster and faster.

Emmett nodded his head, then what do I do when I reach the end?

Courage reached into his pocket and took out an orange and white gun.

Here take this with you; it has been passed down from dog to dog as the only known source of getting any damage to this beam of light.

Emmett tucked it away in his back pocket.

Courage showed him the way out of town and wished him luck as he began his long trip.

A few hours had gone by before he started to wonder if he'd ever see that light again.

Some more time went by before I decided to head back to the town to recover.

And just as he returned he saw the beam of light heading right at him. He ducked as it passed then got an idea and lunged on top of it.

Soon everything became a blur as he was racing through the land left and right. He tried slowing the light down but it was no use.

He had just about decided to get off when the duck when into a small hole making him smash into the wall and nearly knocking him out.

Emmett laid there trying to get himself up when he realized how much time had gone by.

Another beam of light was heading towards the hole so he got in front of it and pointed the gun at it and shot.

Unfortunately there was a shield around the head which deflected the ray right back towards him.

He ducked just in time.

Shoot, he said, where must he hit to knock it down?

Emmett decided to search the grounds of any clues.

Occasionally he would see what looked like a beam but was just a shadow.

Soon he noticed that there was no way to get around the wall, it was one huge layout then stretched endlessly in both directions.

Poor Emmett had about given up again when he looked up above him to see a green arrow pointing up.

He stood up and looked at what the arrow was pointing at to see a little note that read "hit here when beam of light passes by to open wall."

Little did he know that standing in that spot made time go by way slower causing the beams to come at a much later time?

Nearly eight hours had gone by and Emmett had no food.

Just as his eyes began to close he saw something in the distance coming.

He slowly and wearily stood up and aimed the gun at the object.

It seemed to be going a lot slower then usual, so he lined up the shot and released the trigger but something was wrong! The beam that came from the gun was going at the same speed as the light!

He was running out of time before the light would be back into the wall!

He aimed for the light above him and shot it which somehow speeded up the light and made a direct him on the beam of light.

Yes! Emmett cried. He ran over to the fallen beam of light and looked at it. Why, he said, it was a…roasted duck!

And suddenly the wall opened behind him sending him through it and back to where his car had broken down.

Off in the distance he saw a dog running off. And he wondered to himself…nah…it couldn't be him…could it?

And that my friends…is the legend…of Emmett Griswold.


End file.
